Megan Hollingshead
Megan T.D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 in New York) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Nurse Joy in Pokémon and Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Rangiku Matsumoto (ep366) *Durarara!! (2011) - Brown-Haired Ganguro Girl, Mairu Orihara (ep8) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Canon Memphis, Seri Tatekami, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Nurse (ep11), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kiyohana, Mistress (ep3), Shinzo (ep13), Sister (ep1), Woman (ep16) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Kasumi *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Yukiko Stevens *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Adiane *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Coach (ep19), Judy *Monster (2009-2010) - Anchorwoman (ep10), Eisler Memorial Nurse, Female Reporter (ep1), Receptionist (ep4), Richard's Ex-Wife, Teacher (ep5), Woman (ep5) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Shizune, Beautiful Woman (ep127), Flashback Voice#5 (ep175), Komushi's Mother (ep319), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Leaf Village Woman (ep220), Stone Ninja (ep190), Tamaki (ep121), Tonton, Waitress (ep129), Waterfall Ninja#3 (ep178), Yoshino Nara *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shizune, Brunette Parent (ep27), Tonton *Sailor Moon (2014) - Akiko (ep6), Garoben (ep8), Hiromi Matsuno (ep21), Mikan Shiratori/Derella (ep7) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Takako Nakanishi (ep26) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Benin, Rangiku Matsumoto *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Hilda *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Shizune, Tonton *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shizune *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Ranke *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Annie *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Diane *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Joy, Jenny *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Additional Voices *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Shizune *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kaede the Kunoichi, Shizune Video Games 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Kiki DeWynter *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Kylee, Newscaster *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Hilda, Kylee *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - NORA Member *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Female Custom Voice#9, Licca Kusunoki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kamatari, Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Shizune *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Dream Kunoichi, Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shizune *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Shizune *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Makoto Sako, Old Woman, Woman *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Edy Nelson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors